Artie Abrams
Artie Abrams ist ein Mitglied des Glee Clubs. Er hatte im Alter von acht Jahren einen Autounfall mit seiner Mutter, weswegen er im Rollstuhl sitzt. Biographie 'Staffel Eins' In Ouvertüre hilft Arties Freundin Tina ihm, sich für die New Directions zu bewerben, weil er nicht fähig dazu ist, das Bewerbungsformular zu erreichen. Seine Bewerbung wird allerdings aus nicht bekannten Gründen nicht gezeigt. Artie singt das Solo in Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat zusammen mit Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt und Tina, was Rachel nicht für gut empfindet. Sie findet, dass es lächerlich ist, das Solo einem Jungen im Rollstuhl zu geben, Artie kontert damit dass Will Schuester auf Ironie setzt, um die Performance zu verstärken. Artie ist traurig, als Will beschließt, die Schule zu verlassen. Später sperrt das Football-Team Artie in ein Mobil-Klo, und plant, ihn darin umzuwerfen. Doch stattdessen befreit Finn ihn aus seiner Notlage und bringt ihn zurück in die Aula, wo sie zusammen den Song Don't Stop Believin' singen. In Jenseits von Gut und Sue ist Artie bei den Proben zu dem Disco-Song Le Freak, den er und auch der Rest des Glee-Clubs hassen. Er schlägt Mr. Schuester vor, moderne Musik zu singen, was Will ihnen jedoch ausschlägt. Artie singt den Background-Gesang in Gold Digger und ist bei dem "Will-losem" Glee-Club-Meeting dabei, in dem Rachel beschließt, einen anderen Song bei der Versammlung zu singen. Er singt den Background-Gesang in Push It.thumb In Acafellas ist Artie bei der Probe, bei der Rachel Will sagt, dass seine Choreographie nichts taugt. Er ist ebenfalls bei der Probe ohne Will anwesend. Bei der Autowaschaktion ist er ebenfalls mit Tina zu sehen, um Geld für Dakota Stanley zu sammeln. Doch als sie Dakota endlich angestellt haben, wirft der sofort Artie wegen seiner Behinderung aus dem Club, was darin ausartet, dass Tina mit ihm geht. Rachel stoppt die beiden jedoch bevor sie gehen und feuert Dakota. In April, April ist Artie, genauso wie die anderen Glee Kids, skeptisch über die Aufnahme von April Rhodes in den Glee-Club. In Angeregte Organismen veranstaltet Will einen Wettbewerb zwischen den Mädchen und den Jungs, wobei Artie und auch die anderen Jungs unbedingt gewinnen wollen. Sie singen ein Mash-Up aus It's My Life and Confessions, worin Artie auch ein kurzes Solo hat. Vor der Performance haben sie alle jedoch ein Aufputschmittel genommen das Finn von Terri bekommen, die zu dieser Zeit als Schulschwester fungiert. In Spielverderberspiele versucht ist Sue die neue Co-Leiterin des Glee Clubs. Sie versucht Will schlecht dastehen zu lassen indem sie die Gruppe teilt und sich dabei Artie sowie auch die anderen Minderheitsschüler in ihre Gruppe holt. Artie singt Background in den Songs Hate on Me und Ride Wit Me. Artie stürmt Artie zusammen mit den anderen Glee Kids aus der Aula nach dem Streit zwischen Will und Sue. Am Ende Singt er zusammen mit den New Directions Keep Holding On. In Remix'' meiden Artie sowie Tina und Mercedes Dave Karofsky in der Angst einen Slushie ind Gesicht zu bekommen. Will singt den Titel Bust a Move in dem Artie Background singt und dazu am Bass spielt. Artie ist außerdem anwesend als Puck seinen Song Sweet Caroline präsentiert, und schüttet am Ende genauso wie die andern Glee Mitglieder Will seinen Slushie ins Gesicht. In '''Furcht und Tadel macht die Gruppe für die Sectionals, gibt Will bekannt dass die Schule nicht für einen Behindertengerechten Bus aufkommt um Artie zu dem Wettbewerb zu fahren. Als Will die anderen Kids davon überzeugen will Geld zu sammeln sind die uneinsichtig und meinen sein Vater könnte ihn doch fahren, was offensichtlich Arties Gefühle verletzte, danach singt er Dancing with Myself. Will der sauer über das Verhalten der Kids ist zwingt diese nun mit einem Kuchenverkauf Geld zu sammeln, und dazu eine Woche in einem Rollstuhl zu verbringen. Artie erzählt Tina wie es dazu kam dass er im Rollstuhl sitzt, wegen einem Autounfall als er acht war. Artie verliebt sich in Tina weil die beide irgendwie gehandycaped sind, er durch den Rollstuhl und sie durch ihr Stottern. Schlussendlch machen sie ein Date aus was darin endet dass Tina gesteht dass sie ihr Stottern nur vortäuscht. Artie ist verletzt weil die Verbindung die er zwischen ihnen beiden spürte nur eine Lüge war und bricht die Beziehung ab. Er singt zusammen mit den New Directions Proud Mary, einer speziellen Rollstuhl Nummer zu Arties Ehren. In Balladen bekommt Artie Quinn als Partnerin für eine Ballade und sieht zu wie Rachel und Will Endless Love singen. Artie singt mit den anderen Kids am Ende der Episode Lean on Me, eine Ballade für Quinn und Finn um zu zeigen dass sie die beiden immer unterstützen werden. Persönlichkeit Beziehungen 'Tina Cohen-Chang' Tina und Artie waren schon lange Freunde, bevor sie dem Glee Club beitraten. Tina half Artie beim Anmelden für die New Directions, da er selbst, wegen seiner Behinderung, nicht an das Brett kam, um sich dort anzuschreiben. Nach dem Sie beigetreten sind, beginnen Artie und Tina eine gegenseitige Anziehung zueinander zu zeigen. Tina empfindet des Weiteren immensen Respekt für Artie, weil er trotz seiner Behinderung sich nicht unterkriegen lässt und für seine Träume kämpft. In Staffel zwei macht Tina mit ihm Schluss, da dieser währen der Sommer Ferien ein schlechter Freund war. Artie spielte lieber Halo und schaute sich Coming Home an, anstatt was mit ihr zu unternehmen. [[Brittany Pierce|'Brittany Pierce']] Anfangs ist Artie nicht über Tina hinweg und es fällt ihm schwer etwas mit jemand neuen anzufangen, noch während der zweiten Staffel fängt er an sich in Brittany zu verlieben und sie erwidert seine Gefühle und so findet Artie neues Glück und kann wieder mit Tina ein richtig freundschaftliches Verhältnis aufbauen. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Eins * Dancing with Myself (Furcht und Tadel) * Safety Dance (Der Traum macht Musik) * Dream a Little Dream of Me (Der Traum macht Musik) Staffel Zwei *Stronger (Britney/Brittany) *P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) (Silly Love Songs) *Isn't She Lovely (The Prom Queen) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Zwei *One Love (People Get Ready) (Puck) (Never Been Kissed) *Baby (Sam) (Comeback) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Eins * Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat (Ouvertüre) * Gold Digger (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) * Push It (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) * Somebody to Love (April, April) * It's My Life/Confessions Part II (Angeregte Organismen) * Proud Mary (Furcht und Tadel) * Lean on Me (Balladen) * Hair/Crazy in Love (Haarspaltereien) * Imagine (Haarspaltereien) * Jump (Wer ist im Bilde?) * Smile (Charlie Chaplin) (Wer ist im Bilde?) * You Can't Always Get What You Want (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) * What It Feels Like For a Girl (The Power of Madonna) * U Can't Touch This (Schlechter Ruf) * Dream a Little Dream (Der Traum macht Musik) * Shout It Out Loud (Viel Theater!) * Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) (Triumph oder Trauer?) * To Sir, With Love (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei * Empire State of Mind (Auditions) * Billionaire (Auditions) * The Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind'' (Never Been Kissed)'' * Forget You (The Substitute) * Singin' In the Rain/Umbrella (The Substitute) * Marry You (Furt) * The Most Wonderful Day of the Year (A Very Glee Christmas) * Jingle Bells (nicht verwendet in A Very Glee Christmas) * Thriller/Heads Will Roll (Thriller) *Somebody to Love (Comeback) *Blame It (On The Alcohol) (Blame It on the Alcohol) '' *Friday ([[The Prom Queen|''The Prom Queen]]) *Pure Imagination (''Funeral'') *Bella Notte (''Nationals'') *I Love New York/New York New York (''Nationals'') Trivia *Er ist das dritte Mitglied bei den New Directions *Tina war seine erste Freundin *Brittany ist und war seine zweite Freundin *Seine Jungfräulichkeit hat er an Brittany verloren *Er war der erste wo ein Solo singen durfte bei den New Directions *Sein erstes Solo heißt: Sit Down, Rockin' The Boat *Artie ist im AV-Club *Sein erster Feind im Glee-Club ist Santana *Bisher hat Artie immer alle Micheal Jackson Lieder übernommen *In den Gruppennummern ist meist Brittany sein Tanzpartner Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Glee Club